callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Broken Arrow
and CIA. Oversaw ops and I sent in men to die. I was a bow, they were my arrows. "Smokey", John "Banana", Peter McCain, "Tank" Dempsey. The list goes on... and on... so many men lost. But my ops were good. Job well done! Pat's on the back for Pernell! So climbed the ladder and eventually became station chief here and spent much of my time now that I think about it, in this very room after we'd mined the Element 115, we'd stored it in here, I would stare at it for hours. (chuckles) And then one day it just clicked. I had to do what Group 935 failed to do. I would build a program to harness its power. I was tired of killing, I wanted to create technological marvels, help humanity improve the human condition and who knows maybe even bring the dead back to life. (laughes) Repair the Broken Arrow... if you will. Now... I have the perfect test subject.|Cornelius Pernell in Classified}} Broken Arrow was a government funded program created by the United States with the primary intention of preventing another undead outbreak. It was first mentioned in Die Rise by recon Saber 5 in the radio message. According to the radios, a fire has destroyed the facility, which might have been lit by the organization's followers to destroy evidence implicating them in the zombie outbreak following the destruction of Earth. History Creation and Early Years On November 19th, 1963, the Broken Arrow program was created by the United States government with the intention of preventing another undead outbreak after the incident at the Pentagon. Upon the creation of the initiative, the Groom Lake program in Nevada was merged with Broken Arrow. Furthermore, numerous facilities are established throughout the country in order to combat the undead threat which include the facility near the Hanford site. Experimentation began with Element 115 on August 11th, 1973, the program recovered a fragment of the element from the Japanese research group Division 9. On September 29th, 1979, a noteworthy member of the program, Russman, had begun his employment with the initiative. However, over the duration of his exposure to Element 115, his memory began to deteriorate which afflicted him for the rest of his life. Failed Experimentation and Abandonment Live animal experimentation began, on April 20th, 1983, with exposure to the shard of Element 115 recovered from the Japanese. Broken Arrow created mutations in order to gain an advantage in the Cold War, dubbed "bios", and subsequently on June 24th, 1986, a containment breach occurred where one of the mutated creatures escaped at the facility and massacred the employees where Russman was working. Despite this, Russman managed to escape alive and as a result of the breach, the facility is abandoned. The projects that were not affected by the breach were transferred to other facilities across the United States. Exactly 10 years later, Russman and the rest of Victis returned to the abandoned facility where the containment breach occurred. Despite being pursued by a horde of zombies and the newly released bios, they recover the shard of Element 115 and escape through another rift. Further Experimentation and Disbandment Later on April 10th, 2025, Broken Arrow intentionally created the Denizens that would eventually roam the fog near the Hanford site after the destruction of the Earth. However on July 8th, 2025, the initiative accidentally created the Avogadro, potentially as an alternative source of power. As a consequence of the declining supply of Element 115 available to the initiative, Broken Arrow attempts to excavate more of the element through a drill near the Nuketown facility. As a result of Broken Arrow's excavation into the facility, a bomb exploded outside of the facility which led to an undead outbreak at the facility and consequently, the events of Nuketown Zombies occurred. Due to the damning reputation the initiative would receive as a result of the outbreak at the Nevada testing facility, they began destroying evidence that implicated them as the instigators of the event. However, on November 5th, 2025, the primary facility was destroyed in a fire through an act of arson attempting to cover up the events that transpired. Russman's tenure at the company came to an abrupt end through this and he began to wander the fragmented Earth. Personell *Cornelius Pernell (Operations Director) *Peter McCain (Deputy Director) *Hale (Assistant Doctor/Engineer) *Weiss (Assistant Doctor/Engineer) *Russman (Project Manager) *George Barkley (Case Officer) *Rushmore (Intelligence Program for Camp Edward) Gallery BrokenArrow_OperationsMap_AlphaOmega_BO4.jpg|World map featuring Broken Arrow's facilities and significant places for the organization. BrokenArrow_CoreValues_AlphaOmega_BO4.png|Broken Arrow core values. Trivia * A map can be found in the Operations building in Alpha Omega featuring the location of several Broken Arrow facilities around the world as well as places studied by the organization. ** The Broken Arrow Headquarters in Washington D.C. ** The Groom Lake site where the Element 115 depository is located as well as the teleporter link site to the Moon. ** Camp Edward where mining as well as MKAlpha operations are occuring. The APD was constructed on this site. ** The Hanford Campus in Washington State. ** An office in London, United Kingdom. ** A dig site in France deemed as a potential gateway to Agartha. ** A site where a time paradox is occuring also deemed as a potential gateway to Agartha. ** A Broken Arrow facility located in Province 22, China where weapon testing occured as well as "bios" testing. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Factions